Encounter of Defective Vampires
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: One day six new vampires come to Cross Acedemy and try to attend. The results are less then expected. Rated T for imposed endings and the rumors.


'Okay these definitely have to be the most pathetic vampires I've ever seen.' Aido said to Kaname as they looked over the supposed 'vampires'.

Sure they all were to some degree attractive, but not at a 'vampire' level like themselves. All three male vampires were typical to the level E vampires beauties if you could even call any of them that. Only one girl stood out and mostly since she looked the most intelligent of the three girls, the one with the short hair. Alice, they thought her name was.

Their powers were varied, but not particularly standouts amongst the aristocrats. Super strength the most muscular one had, but that was a basic ability even the youngest of aristocrats had mastered. He wouldn't last a minute against any of the other vampires, and the rest of the gang wouldn't last two seconds in a battle of strength.

One could read minds supposedly, but whenever he tried to read nay of their minds even Zero's he failed to read it accurately or at all. Kaname and Yuki's minds were complete blanks to him. Meanwhile they already had several accurate mind readers' that when put to the test could even read a purebloods mind.

So far the Rosalie hadn't brought anything to the table other then her 'abnormal beauty', which wasn't so abnormal to them.

The one that was 'mated' to Alice, Jasper, had demonstrated a medium control over emotions. He'd controlled Akatsuki's boredom from sleeping to just about sleeping. And that was a bit usual but not unheard of.

Alice's mind reading so far was going steadily. She had predicted ten events that were to happen, and so far two of them had come true, and two hadn't occurred when they should have.

Bella… she was the worst. She could 'protect' everyone with some mind shield or whatever, but had that failed. She proposed to protect Kaname from a jab from a 'mental' sword that Jasper would create. He accepted, and she failed. Nothing happened and Kaname got a splitting headache for a minute because of it.

'So are we allowed to stay here at Cross Academy?" asked Edward. The whole Night class, even Zero (monitoring the vampire interactions) started to snicker at them. All the Cullen's faces tightened then went into fear.

"You?" Rima asked stoic as usual, as she pointed vaguely at them. They all nodded fearfully. She rolled her eyes and bit into Shiki, bored with them all already. He shook with the impact, but smiled at them in pity.

"I doubt you'll stay here for long." He replied as Rima finished and the fang marks disappeared.

"Why can't we stay here?" Emmett demanded. Ruka rolled her eyes.

"Because you have to much human blood and not enough vampire blood." she said, with the dorm agreeing.

"But… weren't all of you human before being vampires?" Bella asked her eyes narrowed in fear. That got all of them going, even the refined pure bloods Kaname and Yuki laughed. He silenced them all after he and his wife had finished.

"I guess none of you quite get it." Kaname said, "But I guess it can't be helped after all you're all poorly educated in the ways of vampire life."

"We are not!" Rosalie said stepping forward. Siren came up and had ever so slightly nicked her throat. The laughing stopped instantly at that. No one, not even vampire hunters even made a threatening move towards a pureblood especially not one as power as Kaname.

He came up to Rosalie and took her face in her hand. Instantly she shook with the cold.

"Where you came from was obviously filled with defective vampires like yourselves since for one real vampires don't sparkle." He said coldly as all the Cullen's shook at his tone of voice. He released her head as Siren escorted her back to her rag tag group.

"For two, there are no such things are 'vegan' vampires. Either you take human blood from the source," he gestured to his dorm mate to bring him his chalice, "Or you take blood tablets like this. There is no feeding from animals. That's just pathetic."

"I'd rather die then drink from a filthy animal like a bear!" someone shouted, with the dorm murmuring in agreement. The Cullen's gathered closer to each other and farther away from Kaname and his blood chalice.

"Third, none of us were born of human mother's other then Zero here." He said, "Aristocrats blood is only slightly diluted, while Yuki and my blood is completely human free. The rumor that vampires are humans bitten by vampires to become one is false."

"Forth, is that humans bitten by vampires are strictly watched over, and are known usually only as level E's. There are a few choice exemptions from the rules but those are separated by several thousand years." He said once all the Cullen's were made as uncomfortable as possible and all crowded into each other like animals in a freak show.

"You all fall into the last category, Level E's. Aka the lowest of the low, but you're even lower then that since you sparkle, are" he stopped so he could remember the phrase, " 'vegan' making you defective even as level E's." he said as cold as the tundra.

The Cullen's wanted out, and they wanted out now. This had been a mistake coming to Cross Academy, a huge mistake. They were no match for any of the vampires here and they knew it. But escape was impossible pinned into a corner.

"Zero have you alerted the Vampire Hunters to these…" thought carefully, "mongrels. I think it would be better suited if they took over instead of us. At least they might last longer."

Zero looked at the Cullen's with blank eyes. "Yeah, I told them. They'll be here in a minute to pick them up since they can't stay here." He said rolling his eyes and shifting the Bloody Rose onto his shoulder.

Kaname smiled ever so slightly at him. "Thank you Zero. I know they wouldn't have believed any of us easily about these defects." He said strolling up the stairs. Yuki, the pure blood girl came down, her long hair adding to her elegance. She took Zero head in her hand and nuzzled him affectionately, and openly in front of everyone.

"Thank you, for all of us, for taking care of this. We appreciate it greatly." She said giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, and releasing his head. She glared coldly at the Cullen's and then descended rapidly up the stairs.

"BUT he's born of a human mother, why is he exempt from this?!?" Edward demanded. Yuki stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at them plainly.

"Because Kaname and I decided he was." She said simply.

"That isn't justifiable!" Emmett said hugging his girl, "I demand a better answer then that!"

The whole dorm was frozen with the tension. All the vampires, glared at the group. Purebloods make the rules and decrees, all other vampires follow them, especially levels E's.

Before anyone spoke they heard the loading and firing of a gun. The Cullen's although no one was hit, all fell to the ground in pain.

"Now was that necessary Zero?" Kaname asked. Zero looked at the pureblood male straight in the face.

"It was an attempt on a pureblood's life." He said flatly. A smirk crossed Kaname's, and everyone else's lips.

"That it was, that it was." Kaname said before leaving. "I'll be sure to say that in my report." He said as the rest of the vampire hunters arrived to see the withered vampires on the ground. They thought nothing of them and even went as far as to handle them all roughly when Zero said that all of them had made several attempts on Kaname's and Yuki's lives.

And as quickly as they had come the Cullen's were gone, and weren't heard of again. There were a handful of rumors mostly of the couple Jasper and Alice living under control of another pure blood family far away from Kaname and Yuki, but no other rumors of any of the others living. It was said that they were tested and experimented on until they died and the Vampire hunters leaving no trace of them. Others said that they all were just locked away to die, away from everyone's eyes.

But these were just rumors after all, and no evidence of any mistreatment was reported. It just so happened that no one remembered much after giving his or her reports of six defective vampires coming to Cross Academy.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry Twilight lovers, I'm not the hugest fan of sparkly boys and girls. Vampire Knight vampires would honestly best the Cullen's at nearly anything so yeah... this fanfic was born.


End file.
